Ange Ushiromiya
Ange Ushiromiya, Wiedźma Wskrzeszenia ( 右代宮 縁寿 Ushiromiya Enjie?) jest córką Rudolfa i jego obecnej żony, Kyrie, oraz młodszą siostrą Battlera. Relacje *Rudolf Ushiromiya - ojciec *Kyrie Ushiromiya - matka *Battler Ushiromiya - brat *Juuza Amakusa - ochroniarz *Krauss Ushiromiya - wuj *Natsuhi Ushiromiya - ciotka *Jessica Ushiromiya - kuzynka *Hideyoshi Ushiromiya - wuj *Eva Ushiromiya - ciotka *George Ushiromiya - kuzyn *Rosa Ushiromiya - ciotka *Maria Ushiromiya - kuzynka (nauczycielka magii w Alliance of the Golden Witch) *Siedem Sióstr z Piekła - przyjaciółki **Mammon - najbliższa przyjaciółka *Sakutarou - przyjaciel *Bernkastel - wiedźma opiekunka Historia Mała Ange nie uczestniczyła w spotkaniu na wyspie, więc jej starsza wersja z 1998 roku odgrywa ważną rolę w późniejszych częściach serii. W czasie wydarzeń z 1986, Ange jest sześcioletnią dziewczynką, która nie została zawieziona na Rokkenjimę z powodu choroby, co było wspomniane przez Evę oraz Hideyoshi'ego w "Legendzie Złotej wiedźmy". W szkole św. Łucji Ange jest kozłem ofiarnym w klasie. Jej jedynymi przyjaciółmi są Siedem Sióstr z Piekła (Mammon jest jej najbliższą przyjaciółką), Sakutaro, oraz Maria. W ósmej grze, "Zmierzch Złotej Wiedźmy", dziewczyna nie jest chora i dzięki temu może uczestniczyć w spotkaniu rodzinnym. W 1986 nie mogła przybyć na Rokkenjimę z powodu choroby. Po incydencie na wyspie, zostaje oddana pod opiekę swojej ciotki Evy. Uczęszcza do szkoły St. Lucia. Nienawidzi swojej ciotki, z wzajemnością. W 1998 zostaje głową rodziny Ushiromiya, oraz ostatnią Beatrice, Ange-Beatrice. Charakter Ange jest miła, chociaż małomówna i wydawałoby się, że śmiertelnie poważna. Jako dziecko była wiecznie oczerniana przez Evę Ushiromiya, swoją ciotkę, która stawiała jej za wzór George'a Ushiromiya. Ange jest wytrzymała i nie żałuje języka na komentarze o ciotce Kasumi Sumaderze i Evie. Jednak z biegiem czasu zaczyna im współczuć, ze względu na to co przeszły. Mówi spokojnie i jest raczej opanowana. Od czasu tragedii na Rokkenjimie czuje się bardzo samotna. Bardzo kocha swoją rodzinę, ale rzadko się z nią widuje, przez co przyzwyczaiła się do samotności i trudno jej jest nawiązać nowe znajomości Wygląd Ange jest szczupłą, rudowłosą dziewczyną, ma ciemnoniebieskie oczy. Jej włosy związane są w dwa kucyki, wysoko po obu stronach głowy. Różowe gumki, które nosi Ange mają dla niej wartość sentymentalną, gdyż dostała je od swojego brata. Umiejętności Ange uczyła się magii pod okiem ducha Marii oraz Siedmiu Sióstr z Czyśćca, z dziennika prowadzonego przez jej kuzynkę. Ma ogromny potencjał, lecz jej podejście do wszystkiego co magiczne sprawia, że jej moce są uśpione. Kiedy wreszcie je wykorzystuje, potrafi ponownie przywrócić do życia Sakutarou, co było niemożliwe do wykonania przez Beatrice. Może przywołać również Siedem Grzechów Głównych w miejscach, w których występuje duże stężenie anty-magicznych cząsteczek. Jest ekstremalnie niebezpieczna dla innych wiedźm, które określają ją jako idealną wiedźmę polującą na wiedźmy. Ange zaprzecza istnieniu magii, lecz uważa, że może ona istnieć dla innych. W Zmierzchu Złotej Wiedźmy całkowicie uwalnia moce Wiedźmy Wskrzeszenia, przez co jest wstanie ożywić wszystko i wszystkich. Ciekawostki * Szkoła St. Lucia dzieli tę samą nazwę ze szkołą, do której uczęszczała Shion Sonozaki w Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. Obydwie szkoły prawdopodobnie nie są jednak ze sobą powiązane. * St. Lucia jest wyspą, na którą Agata Christie przybyła, aby dokończyć jedną ze swoich prac. Jej książka "I wtedy nie było już nikogo" miała prawdopodobny wpływ na powstanie Umineko. * "Ange" po francusku to anioł. Galeria Ange.jpg|Ange w oryginalnej grze AngeUniform.png|W mundurku w grze Ange 6 years.jpg|Jako dziecko w grze Ange-Yoko K..jpg|profil postaci narysowany przez Yoko Kikuchi Note.10 Plat. DVD Coverg.jpg|Ange i Yuuza Amakusa Ushiromiya Ange2.png|Ange w ~Rondo of the Witch and Reasoning~ Enj d11 def1.png|Ange-Beatrice En2 a12 l.png|Ange jako dziecko Ougon14-copy.jpg|Zakończenie Ougon Musou Kyoku Ange-Beatrice designs.jpg|Projekty profilu wiedźmy Ougon-ange.png|Ange w Ougon Musou Kyoku Enjl c13 def1.png|Ange w mundurku szkoły St. Lucia Battler vs. Ange.jpg|Black Battler, Rudolf i Kyrie kontra Ange Ange vs Siesta 410.jpg|Ange i Sakutaro kontra Siesta 410 Ange.png|Portret Ange w Ougon Musou Kyoku 69889.jpg ange-anf-purgatory.jpg broken-purgatory.jpg lolololo.jpg rfgff.jpg ushiromiya_ange_6130.jpg zrzut_ekranu-9.png|Ange wyznaje prawdę. Magia wskrzeszenia.png|Ange używająca Magii Wskrzeszenia by ożywić Sakutarou zrzut_ekranu-5.png|Mała Ange we wspomnieniach w anime zrzut_ekranu-7.png|Ange z obecną głową rodziny Ushiromiya Evą 640px-Ange_-_ep8.jpg|Młoda Ange Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Rodzina Ushiromiya Kategoria:Trzecie pokolenie rodziny Ushiromiya Kategoria:Wiedźmy Kategoria:Śmiertelnicy Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Anty Fantasy